Frontline
Frontline, was a three part story in season 24 of The Bill, broadcast in 2008. It featured the final character death in the series before its cancellation. Part 1- Frontline: Shockwave Two explosions rip through Colshaw Street, a residential/business street in Canley. PCs Emma Keane and Sally Armstrong attend, assisted by Sergeant Callum Stone and PC Will Fletcher. Inspector Gina Gold sets up uniform to man the cordons and find victims and families. Seven people are killed and CID confirm they are fertilizer bombs, and SO15's DI Karen Lacy joins the investigation. Stone insists on find a rapist pretending to be a doctor, but as he forces a confession, Emma wanders away from the maverick cop and ends up stumbling across a small fire at Industry House, in a local industrial estate. Emma works at clearing up the building, but four are stuck behind. Three are found and eventually the fourth is found, but as Emma goes to rescue to other workers, a bomb goes off. PCs Will Fletcher, Nate Roberts, Benjamin Gayle and Sally Armstrong rush to the explosion site with Sergeant Callum Stone to find Emma severely wounded, and despite Stone's efforts to rescucitate Emma, she dies. Shockwave in Pictures explosion rips through market.png|The second explosion tears through Colshaw Street area car arrival.png|Stone and Fletcher arrive in the Area Car Normal s24frontline1-104.jpg|Stone and Armstrong rush to Emma's lifeless body Part 2- Frontline: Aftershock The team are briefed about Emma's death. SO15 piece together a puzzle of the incidents at Colshaw Street and Industry House. It's believed that the centre is The Four Evils of the Internet. However, this is sidetracked when DC Kezia Walker trips mechanism on a suspect device, however the bomb is a fake. Stone and Smithy have a fight in the middle of the station. Aftershock in Pictures Normal s24frontline2-010.jpg|The Sun Hill uniform team is briefed about Emma's death Normal s24frontline2-087.jpg|Kezia stands still in fear whilst standing above the bomb IncidentBoard~Frontline.png|A mind map entailing details about the case Part 3- Frontline: End Game Sally is injured in a flour bomb explosion. CID find the bomber and set up an obbo whilst tracing the final victim, before it happened, whilst uniform attend Emma's funeral. Stone tries to save the final victim's baby from an exploding car. End Game in Pictures Normal s24frontline3-076.jpg|Gina gives Sally Emma's hat for the coffin Normal s24frontline3-082.jpg|Uniform's procession at the funeral final explosion.png|The final bomb goes off, with an explosion ripping through the victim's car Normal s24frontline3-098.jpg|Stone carries the final victim's baby away from the burning car Normal s24frontline3-101.jpg|Stone tells uniform they have the bomber Aftermath *PC Reg Hollis resigns from the force. *Inspector Gina Gold is severely affected by the events and decides to resign after Smithy is held hostage. *Three new PCs arrive to replace Emma, Reg and the recently transferred PC Diane Noble. They were PCs Leon Taylor, Millie Brown and Arun Ghir. A fourth PC, Mel Ryder joins soon after. 00750391678 Category:Episodes that feature the death of an officer